This invention relates to door handles, and more particularly to a combination door handle and deadbolt assembly.
A typical deadbolt lock assembly is installed in a door and includes a lock cylinder with a key for operating the deadbolt on the outside and a thumb key for operating the deadbolt on the inside of the door. A separate door handle is mounted on the outside of the door and another door handle mounted on the inside of the door for opening and closing the door when the door is unlocked. These door handles are completely independent of the deadbolt lock assembly.
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of door handles adapted to be mounted upon the lock cylinder of a door:
Des. 161,427, Crain, Jan. 2, 1951; PA1 Des. 164,101, Crain, July 31, 1951; PA1 1,720,637, Wread, July 9, 1929; PA1 3,119,474, Grossman, Jan. 28, 1964.
All of the above patents disclose various types of door handles which are integrally connected with a plate or escutcheon having a circular opening for receiving a lock cylinder. However, all of the patents disclose only a single door handle mounted on the outside of the door around the exterior lock cylinder. Moreover, none of the patents disclose a door handle having an annular collar for fitting around the lock cylinder or the inside thumb key, much less a collar having an annular recess for receiving and preventing lateral shifting of the corresponding lock cylinder housing or the thumb key housing.